Prisonniers en enfer
by Oli-san
Summary: Sanji et Zoro se retouve dans une prison après s'être fait kidnappés et tentent de s'évader ...
1. Chapter 1

Première fiction ! Trop top ! A vous êtes déjà la ?

Bon voila alors celui-ci est ma première fiction qui est du Zosan ( j'adore ce couple ! )

Il parle de Sanji et Zoro qui se retrouve en prison pour toute leurs vie et doivent essayer de s'enfuir ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Zoro

Ma tête ...

comme sa fait mal..

Je suis ou ? A oui c'est vrai ...

Fin POV Zoro

FLASHBACK

L'équipage après avoir quitter Alabasta on maintenant Robin comme coéquipiaire .

Il décide de fêter l'évènement d'avoir battu Crocodile ...

Ils dormirent tard ivre et le ventre remplis .

Pendant la nuit , Zoro était chargé de surveiller le bateau .

Pour la première fois , il ne dormit pas ( enfin ! ) .

- Fatigué envie de dormir ... zzzzz... nan ! Il faut pas que je dois sinon cette sorcière ( c'est Nami bien sûr hein ! ) va augmenter ma dette !

CHTOING ( oui je sais je ne sais pas faire le bruit d'un casserole )

FIN FLASHBACK

POV Zoro

J'ai tellement mal ...  
J'espère que l'équipage ne sais pas fait avoir ..

A tien il y a le Love-cook est la aussi .

Mais ! Il y a que lui ! Et les autres ?

* * *

Oui je sais c'est cours mais que pour maintenant !

C'est ma première fic et

mon vocabulaire est ... nul...

Reviews ?

Sanji : Je suis avec cette tête d'algue ? A non !

Moi : Si ! Tu sera avec lui !

Zoro : Pourquoi je suis avec cette tête de citron ?

Moi : Vous verez , vous verez ... ( regard sadique )


	2. Chapter 2

Zzzzzz...BAFF

Quoi ? A oui le deuxième chapitre de la ZZzzzzz BAFF CRAC BOUM

Voilà ma deuxième chapitre de ''Prisonniers en enfer " !

Alors...Bonne lecture ! Bon moi je vais a l'infirmerie ... Chopper !

* * *

POV Zoro

- Hééé ! Love-cook !

Il ne se réveille pas ...

Il est dans un piteux état la ...

Tête recouverte de sans et il ne bouge même plus ...

Il est peut-être mort ? Chouette ! ... Non ! C'est un nakama quand même !

Je suis ou la ? Comme s'est murs sont froids !

Cool ... Une prison ... Lugubres , sombres , froids , ce n'est pas un bonne condition de dormir ici !

Mes mains et pieds sont accrochées a des barreaux , avec mes sabres je pourrait les couper ...

Mais ! Mes sabres ! Ils sont ou ? Bon ... Putain ...

Voilà quelqu'un qui rentre !

Fin POV Zoro

Un homme habillé du même genre que Sanji ( ceux qui veux dire pantalon , chaussure et plein d'autres choses en noires pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris ! ) entre dans la pièce . Il se mit a parlé :

- Bonjour Roronoa Zoro , je suis content de te rencontrer .

Il s'approcha de Sanji et détacha ses barreaux .

- Héé ! Quesque tu fait ? Tu l'enmène ou là ?

En effet , il pris Sanji dans ses bras et sorti de la cellule sans dire un mot

- Quesqu'il va faire ?

* * *

Suspense ! Je suis nulle oui je sais ...

Mais bon ... ^^ Rester cool ! PS : Je parie que je suis plus jeune que vous !


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà ! Je remercie énormément Zosan5 et Alexfr36 avec vos commentaires très encouragent pour moi ^^ !

Je fait des fautes d'ortographes et que mon vocabulaire est nulle mais vous comprendrais pourquoi .

Bon voila la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Sanji

zzzzzzzzzzz... Gnnn hein ?

Je suis ou ? Bon...

Je suis sur une chaise et je suis ligoté a ce truc ...

- A tien vous êtes réveiller ?

- Héé ! T'ai qui toi ? Et quesque je fiche ici ?

- Bienvenue , ici vous êtes dans à Impel Down ( c'est pas comme dans One Piece la prison ! )

- M'en fiche ! Ou sont les autres ? Héé ! Quesque tu fais ?

Ce type commence a m'énervé ...

Je pense qu'il regarde les caméras de surveillance puisque je vois plusieurs salles dans les petites télés ...

Il y a pleins machines que peut-être que Ussop comprendrait...

Me prendre pas surprise quand je lave la vaisselle est une honte !

Je pense que mon couteau de cuisine est toujours sur moi .

A le voila ! Cet idiot ne m'a même pas remarquer !

Coupe , coupe , a voila ! Je n'est plus qu'a faire le même pour mes pieds !

Reste discret ... Je me penche vers mes pieds et voila enfin !

- Espèces d'idiot tu ne m'as même pas vue !

-Quoi ?

-Collier shoot !

-Garde ! Arghh !

* * *

J'ai fini le chapitre ! Oui je sais c'est court mais je suis occupé aussi !

Je dois aussi faire des choses dans la vie quand même hein !

^^ aller bye !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tous le monde ! Oui je sais le précédent chapitre très très court car j'avais du boulot donc je devais arrêter

désolé mais ce lui la pourrait-il me pardonner ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Sanji

C'est bon ! J'ai buté ce mec ! Mmmm quesqu'que c'est que sa ? Un document ?

Fin POV Sanji

DOCUMENT PERSONNELLE DE WILLIAM VANDéE

Age : 36 ans

Prénom : William

Nom : Vandée

Mission actuelle : Capturer Sanji , Roronoa Zoro , Monkey D. Luffy et Nico Robin .

état de la mission : Réussite

William Vandée née en 1976 est intégré a 20 ans a la Marine a la recherche des quatres Criminelles .

Sa petite soeur , Linas Vandée , née en 1980 , recherche Monkey D. Luffy et Nico Robin depuis 5 ans .

William , après la mort de sa soeur , décide de réaliser la recherche de Linas .

Fin

POV Sanji :

Alors normalement Luffy , Robin-chérie et le stupide marimo sont ici hein ?

Il faut que je cherche les clés ! Il dois y avoir des clés , non ?

A ! Voila ses clés !q

- La jambe noire c'est évadé ! Rattraper-le !

Merde !

5 minutes plus tard ...

C'est bon ...ouf ! Bon je vais commencer à chercher la cellule de Robin-chérie !

* * *

Désolé les amies mais je suis fatigué la donc je vais arrêter ce chapitre ici .

Je suis très très désolé . J'ai fait le plus long possible ( pour moi hein ! ) .

Vous ne serez pas déçu ! ( normalement )

Sanji : Du moment que je ne suis pas avec le marimo c'est bon .

Zoro : Du moment que je ne suis pas avec Love-cook c'est bon .

Moi : Du moment que personne n'est pas content c'est bon .


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tous le monde !

Tous mes chapitres sont courts , oui je l'admet .

Mais il y a une raison pour les qu'elle !

Bon voila le cinquième chapitre ( déjà ) !

Bonne lecture comme d'habitude !

PS : Je remercie énormément Zosan5 pour ses commentaire _suuuuuper_** ( **imitation de Franky ) encourageant !

Je voulais te dire que enfaite je fait le plus long possible ^^ ( pour moi hein ! )

* * *

POV Sanji

-Robin-chaaaaaaann ! Ou es-tu mon amour !?

( trébuche sur une pierre ) SPAFF... SPaff...Spaff..spaff... ( sa résonnent quoi . les bruit , c'est pas mon genre )

. Arghh ma tête ..

_Reprends-toi Sanji ! Tu dois chercher Robin-d'amour !_

J'ai une de ces migraines .. Bon continue !

Fin POV Sanji

POV Zoro

Oû sont mes sabres ?

-SPAFF...spaff...

Quesque c'est que sa ? C'est Sanji ?

Pfff.. Je suis vraiment inqui quoi ? Moi ? Inquiet pour se coureur de jupons ? N'importe quoi !

Même si il était très sexy quand il argh je recommence !

Quesqui m'arrive ? Ne me dit pas que .. non c'est impossible !

-SPAFF AYE ! Encore une fois ? Sa commence vraiment a m'énerver !

Fin POV Zoro

POV Sanji

Pas ici ! Pas là ! grrrrr sa m'énerve !

SPAFF.. Spaff...spaff..

- Encore une fois ? Mais c'est chiant a la fin !

- A tien Tronche de citron ne sais plus marcher ?

- Marimo ! Quesque tu fait là ?

- A moi de te poser la question .

- Bon je reviens sauver Robin et Luffy et après je revien te chercher .

- Grrmrbrle

- Bon ok ..

D'un coup surpuissant , j'éclate la porte qui tombe bruyamment . ( merci alexfr36 )

- Voilà Marimo .

- Détache-moi des barreaux . J'espère que tu as les clés ?

- Oui oui je l'ai ...

Je détache le stupide marimo de là puis il me demande :

- Comment tu sais ?

- De quoi ?

- Les autres sont aussi fait capturés ?

- Juste Toi , Robin d'amour , Luffy et moi .

- Comment tu sais ?

- J'ai buté un un mec et j'ai trouvé sa dans sa poche . ( Montre le document )

- Ok . Mais j'ai pas mes sabres c'est chiant

- Tien , mes 2 couteaux , sa te va ?

- Trop petit .

- Roo alors tu as rien !

- Ok ok c'est mieux que rien ...

- Quesqu'on dit ?

- Merci Grr

- Merci qui ?

- Merci Sanji , dit Zoro en jurant qu'il le tuerai quand il sera sorti de là .

Fin POV Sanji

POV Robin

Ou je suis ? Ahh , dans une prison surement ...

S'est barreaux sont en granites marins , c'est très énervant .

10 minutes plus tard ...

- Robin d'amour ! Oû es-tu ma chérie ?

- Sanji-kun !

- Robin-chwaaaann !

A enfin un membre de l'équipage !

Cric-crac . Sa fait du bien de se faire détacher les mains de ces menottes en granites .

- Merci cook-san et Zoro-kun

- Mais de rien Robin-chérie !

- A tien vous voilà ! ( La marine )

- Quoi ?

- PAN PAN PAN PAN PAN ! ( Se sont les bruits de pistolets )

* * *

Je suis nulle et c'est court oui je sais ..

Plus celui-ci est longue , plus le prochain court ( sa dépend de mon imagination ), alors ( pour moi hein ! ) je fait moyens-moyens !

Bisou tous le monde !

( Je remercie encore une fois Zosan5 et Alexfr36 ! )


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo mina ! ( Pour les noobs : Bonjour tous le monde )

Je vous adore ! Vos commentaires ( ou reviews comme vous voulez ! ) sont super encourageant !

Fewell , Alexfr36 et Zosan5 ( je connais par coeur ! ) je vous remercie énormément pour vos commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je ne faits que des POV car mon vocabulaire narratif est pas très normal ^^ .

* * *

POV Luffy

J'ai faim ... Ou est Sanji ? Mes nakamas ou sont-ils ?

- Bonjour Mugiwara !

- T'es qui toi ? T'a de la bouffes ?

- Je m'appelle Jeanne Vandée et bienvenue dans Impel Down !

- J'ai faim

_Retiens ton ventre de gargouiller !_

_- V_ous devez aller a la salle d'exécution 

- Nan ! Ou sont mes nakamas ?

- Gardes ! Venez m'aider a détacher Chapeau de paille !

Aller ! Quand ils vont détacher mes menottes je leurs butterai le cul !

Voilà c'est le moment !

- Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun !

5 minutes plus tard ...

Tien , un papier , bon je lirai sa plus tard !

Aller ! Je dois retrouver mes nakamas !

J'entends du bruit là bas ! Allons-y !

Fin POV Luffy

POV Sanji

- Tiens vous voilà !

- Quoi ?

Merde ! Je ne l'ai pas vue ! On va se faire tués !

- Gomu gomu no Fuusen !

- Luffy ! ( En choeur )

- Zoro ! Sanji ! Robin ! Je m'en occupe ! Ou sont les autres !

- Ils nous ont seulement eu ! Pas les autres ! Lui ai-je dit .

- Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun ! ( Et oui , encore une fois ^^ )

- On doit sortir de cette prison ! Vite !

- Attendez ! Regarder ce que j'ai pris !

CARTE DE LA PRISON :

( Bon voila c'est la carte je ne sais pas en dessiner ! )

- C'est la carte de la prison !

- Je te le donne , Robin !

- Je conte sur toi Robin d'amouuuurr !

On continue à courir et tuant au passage nos ennemis jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte en fer contourné d'or .

Fin POV Sanji

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre finie !

Désolé mais ma barre d'inspiration est à 0%100 .

Il faut que je la recharge ^^ .

Sanji : Attends ! Au chapitre 5 !

Moi : Oui ?

Sanji : Zoro a dit que je suis sexy !

Zoro en sifflant : Nan .. Nan..

Sanji : Mouai ...

Moi ( bavant devant l'ordi ) : Lemon ...

Zoro et Sanji : Heu ...


	7. Chapter 7

Salut ! Sniff , je PENSE que c'est l'avant dernière chapitre ...

Sauf ! Il y aura du lemon ! Enfin.. Dans le chapitre prochain ^^

On arrête le charabia , bonne lecture !

* * *

Tous le monde arriva devant la porte de la sortie

- Gomu gomu no chewing rafale !

En un rien de temps , ils détruisèrent la porte .

- On est en fin arrivé !

- Keuf keuf keuf ..

- Sanji ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! Tu craches du sang !

- Non c'est bon ...

- Sanji !

Sanji tombe par terre inconscient . Mais Zoro le rattrape avant celà ( Je vous l'avait dit ! Les texte narratives c'est pas mon genres ! )

POV Sanji

Argh.. J'ai mal de partout ...

- Sanji ! Tu es réveiller !

- Chopper !

- Tu ne doit pas t'agiter ! Le poison rique de se répendre encore plus vite !

- P-Poison ?

- Luffy et Robin nous ont racontés tout ce qui c'est passé . Il parait qu'une personne t'a injecté le poison .

- Comment on peut me guérir ?

- Je suis entrain de faire un antidote .

- Merci Chopper !

- Baka ! C'est pas en me disant sa que je vais être content ! Bon , je te laisse seul , pour te reposer un peu .

- Ok ...

* * *

C'est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès couuuuurrt oui je sais MAIS c'est parce que un petit ( ou grand ^^ ) nous attends au prochain chapitre !

PS : Vous avez oubliez ! C'est la rentrée !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Sniff ...

Chapitre entre Chopper et Zoro et le dernier chapitre est ...

LEMON !

PS : Si vous pensez que se chapitre il y a du LEMON alors reliser le chapitre sept , j'ai rajouter une petite chose .

* * *

- Alors tu es amoureux de Sanji c'est sa ?

- Oui ...

- A je vois ...

- Tu pense que mon amour est réciproque ?

- Oui je pense ...

- Tu sais comment on fait ?

- Tu rentrera dans ma cabine et tu lui exprimera ton amour . ( Ouuuaaaawww ! ) Je ferais en sorte pour que personne ne rentra te déranger .

- Merci Chopper

- Baka ! C'est pas en me disant sa que sa va me faire plaisir !

- Je vais dans la cabine .

- Déjà ?

- Oui . J'ai une idée en tête .

- ...

* * *

C'est cccouuuuuurrrtt oui je sais MAIS car un dernier chapitre ... LEMON !

Sanji : NAANNNN !

Zoro : OUIIIII !

Moi : LEEEMMMOONNN !


	9. Chapter 9

A LIRE EXTREMEMENT IMPORTANT !

1) Bonjour !

2) Le chapitre précédent est trèèèssss court MAIS c'est parce que ce chapitre-ci il y a du LEMON !

3) Bonne lecture comme d'ab' !

* * *

POV Sanji

- Sanji !

- Gnnn

- SANJI !

- zzzz Gnnnn quoi ?

- J'ai un truc important à te dire !

- Quoi ?

- Je ... je ..

- "Je" quoi ?

- Je t'aime !

- Tu..Tu m'aime ?

Je faisais juste un rêve avec Zoro qui ... Il m'aime ? Attends , j'ai fait un rêve avec Zoro dedans ?

_Tu es amoureux de Zoro , patate ! ! Aller dis-lui qui tu l'aime !_

- Je t'aime moi aussi !

Argh ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ?

- Sanji , je t'aime beaucoup !

- Zoro... Zoro ! Qu'est .. Qu'est-ce que tu me HAAA !

Il ...Il ...

Fin POV Sanji ( et oui , les POV ne sont pas fait pour le LEMON chez moi )

Zoro retira le pantalon de Sanji en même temps que son caleçon et mis et mis le sexe en bouche .

- Zo.. Zoro ... Plus .. plus vite ..

- Vos désir sont des ordres !

Zoro accélère le mouvement en donnant aussi quelques coups de langues sur les bouboules

- Haa .. haa ... Je .. je vais ...

Et Sanji se déversa dans la bouche de son amour qui avala tout .

Le couple se reposa un instant , avant que Zoro se rélève et dit :

- Désabille-toi .

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veras .

Sanji obéit et retira ses vêtement . Zoro fait de même puis souleva le bassin de son uke et mis un dois dans la partie intime . ( Non ! Pas le zizi ! Le trou des fesse ! )

- Gnnn ...

Il mets en deuxième et fais un coup de ciseaux .

- GNNNn...

Il enleva ses doigts puis souleva les jambes de SON Love-cook qui ensuite le pénétra doucement .

- Hhaaaaa !

Sanji ressentis d'abors une sensation de douleurs mais s'y habitue vite et commence a prendre du plaisir .

Son amour accélère de plus en plus vite juste qu'as en crier de plaisir . Il touche à chaque fois le prostate , le partie qui fait le plus du bien . ( pour Sanji bien sur )

- Gnnn... Gnn...

- Sanji ... Je vais ..

Et il éjacua . Après un moment de pause ils s'endormirent après avoir fait un long baiser .

Le matin ...

- Sanji , tu dors ?

- Maintenant plus ...

- Je pense qu'on devrait se lever .

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 10h30 .

- QUOI ? Vite ! Habille-toi !

- Ok ok .. Après un baiser ?

- Ok mon amour .

- Tu as dit quoi ?

- Mon amour pourquoi ? Tu n'aime pas ?

- Si mais , c'est gentille de ta pars !

Et ils s'embrassèrent ...

- Toc toc toc . Zoro ! Tu es réveiller ? J'ai fait comme tu as dit , personne ne doit entrer !  
Mais je pense que tout l'équipage vous a entendu cette nuit ...

* * *

Fin ! Sniff , c'est fini ...

Zoro et moi : OOUUUIIINNNN !

Sanji : Pfff , vraiment ...


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ! Ceci n'est pas la suite mais un sorte de FAQ . ( Foire au questions )

Vous me poser une question et je vous réponds , c'est simple ...

Mais aussi , comme je n'est plus d'idée pour mes futur fictions , je vous propose que vous me proposé ( c'est compliqué . ) des suggestion pour mes

futurs fictions ! Bien sûr , vous n'êtes pas obliger . Bon alors , à la prochaine !

PS : J'ai fait une nouvelles fictions mais c'est que des rimes ^^ et une autres " Le roman de l'étrange Inconnue" qui n'a rien en rapport mais

c'est un livre très chouette ^^ !


End file.
